


and the ships are left to rust

by sirenofodysseus



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, non-con elements, shipwrecked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9088471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenofodysseus/pseuds/sirenofodysseus
Summary: “Don’t be a fool, boy,” O’Laughlin said, alongside a slight roll of his eyes. He felt his First Mate’s eyes on him, almost questioningly. “We’ll find a way off this godforsaken island.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brokenhighways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenhighways/gifts).



> This is an EXTREMELY belated birthday gift to brokenhighways, because we just can't get enough of the Laughwright ship. <3 Dabbling in the world of pirates again, because I just love pirates (and shipwrecked was a hurt/comfort prompt, so boo-ya!)

            Standing on the bluffs of Sham Island, Captain O’Laughlin cursed. In the high sun, he could see the pieces of his ship (the Fall of the Eel) floating in the serene, sparkling water and he frowned. How was he (and the remainder of his crew) supposed to hightail it off Sham Island without supplies? Without a _ship_. His father, Marcus O’Laughlin, had told him tales of Sham Island as a young lad; _“Son, no self-respecting individual would find himself on Sham Island. Sham Island is for debtors and those, who sail again our King Red John_.” Craig had hardly believed (at the age of six) that anyone would have sailed against the Good King Red John, who had done _so_ much for their people.

            Of course, now (at the age of thirty) he understood. Although he had served under the Good King Red John for nearly a decade, searching for unclaimed treasures across the seven seas, he had also levelled countless civilizations in the name of his King—and it only served to make him resent his King more.

 

            “Captain?” He heard First Mate Wainwright call and O’Laughlin turned, only to find his boy of a First Mate idly standing behind him. He grimaced. He had told the survivors from his crew to await his return to the unclaimed beach’s shore, before he had journeyed for two days to the bluffs of Sham Island.  O’Laughlin narrowed his eyes.

            “What do you want, First Mate Wainwright?” Wainwright said nothing immediately and O’Laughlin turned on his heels, sharply, only to find his First Mate on the verge of collapsing. “Wainwright? What happened?” Wainwright said nothing immediately and O’Laughlin grabbed the boy by the lapels of his coat, before lowering him to the ground. “Luther?”

            Wainwright’s eyes shot to him. “They…they attacked, Captain.” O’Laughlin’s jaw tightened, as he hoped _they_ had just been the surviving crew. He could deal with mutiny. He had been trained by the best, in the terms of how to respond to a mutiny. What he couldn’t deal with, however, was the idea that the island’s prisoners had stumbled onto their presence.

            “Make sense, boy!” O’Laughlin sneered. “ _Who_ attacked you?”

            Wainwright drew his arms around his body, seeming to shrink into him. O’Laughlin said nothing, but he was unimpressed with his First Mate’s sniveling behavior. “The Islanders, Captain.” Though the news startled him, he did his best to remain calm before his panicked First Mate. “I tried to fight them off, Captain.” O’Laughlin did not offer the boy comfort; instead, he tilted his head toward the bluffs again. Without his crew, a ship, supplies and not to mention, the entire populous of the island chasing after them—Captain O’Laughlin knew they’d never live to see sunrise. “But I couldn’t save them.”

            Instead of asking for the casualty rate, O’Laughlin merely asked, “Did you recognize any of the island residents?” There was a moment of hesitation from his First Mate, which only served to make him ask again. “Boy! Did you hear my…?”

            “Teresa.”

            O’Laughlin’s heart nearly stopped in his chest. Teresa? His mouth suddenly became dry. The last time he had seen Teresa, they had been eighteen-years-old and had been about to marry. Up until, she had decided to run away with Scarlet Oasis Captain Patrick Jane. “Teresa?”

            “Teresa.”  O’Laughlin said nothing for a moment. “She asked Carter if you were with us. He told her no, right before she decapitated him.” Wainwright shuddered and O’Laughlin lowered himself down, until he was sitting next to his First Mate. In silence, he _knew_ it was his fault they were facing this predicament. Teresa was after him and _only_ him, yet, his entire crew had been slaughtered due to his idiotic decision to turn Captain Jane and Teresa into King Red John’s hands for treason at the age of eighteen. “She’s going to kill us, isn’t she?”

            O’Laughlin blinked. “Perhaps.”

            “Oh.”

 

::::

 

            First Mate Luther Wainwright hadn’t started off as Captain O’Laughlin’s First Mate. When Luther had met O’Laughlin for the first time, the Pirate Captain had been about to kill him; he had been a young naïve boy of seventeen, servicing the needs of his family’s farmhand, when the Pirate Captain had sauntered into his family’s barn. Without warning, the Captain of the ill-fated Fall of the Eel, had run his blade straight thru the farmhand.

 

            Luther hadn’t pleaded for his life.

            _No_ , instead, he had taken hold of the Captain’s manhood and had sucked and swallowed, until the Captain had pushed him backwards, and had nearly decapitated him for _touching the Captain without permission_.

 

            It wasn’t until after the tragic death of First Mate Hardy (a not-so-tragic death, considering First Mate Hardy had been touching him—the Captain’s property—without permission). Captain O’Laughlin had taken one look at him, ten years and four days after their initial meeting and declared that he—the Captain’s _Cabin Boy_ —would be the Fall of the Eel’s newest First Mate.

            He hadn’t questioned his Captain’s orders. He had taken on the scabbard of Captain O’Laughlin’s ship and had immediately taken reign as _First Mate Wainwright_ instead of the Captain’s fuckboy.

 

            “You’ve proven me well, Luther,” Captain O’Laughlin had once told him, as the Captain had mounted him.  “In the years of our _arrangement_ , I had never imagined—in my wildest dreams—that you would become my First Mate.”

 

::::

 

            Captain O’Laughlin half-expected his First Mate to say something beyond _oh_ to the idea of their deaths, but the continued silence from him forced O’Laughlin to glance at his First Mate. His First Mate had his head slightly bowed and O’Laughlin shook his head. The idea that some _God_ was going to save them was ridiculous, as where had God been to save Odysseus from _his_ death? They were at the mercy of Davy Jones and regardless of his personal thoughts on the matter; they were at the mercy of Teresa’s hand as well.

 

            “It’s been a good run,” First Mate Wainwright suddenly commented, his voice quiet. O’Laughlin blinked at him slowly. Was he truly resigning himself to _death_? After everything he had done to the boy, the boy actually _wanted_ to die? Either way, the thought of his pet dying was almost laughable. It wasn’t as if he had chosen _Luther Wainwright_ to be his First Mate out of duty, loyalty or honor after the death of Dumar; he had chosen Luther Wainwright as his First Mate, because he had already molded the brunet into the perfect little fuck toy. And he would be _damned_ if he lost his favorite little fuck toy to the likes of Teresa Lisbon and _Captain_ Patrick Jane. “It was an honor to work alongside you, sir.”

            “Don’t be a fool, boy,” O’Laughlin said, alongside a slight roll of his eyes. He felt his First Mate’s eyes on him, almost questioningly, before he captured the idiot’s lips in a bruising lip lock. “We’ll find a way off this godforsaken island.”


End file.
